


间奏

by Algae_RA1



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, STK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 雀仔单人主，某人没出场我也不好意思标cp，大家心知肚明就好了无印R2之间的事情，当年的脑洞，现在看看亡国真是被官方啪啪啪打脸某个角落里翻出来的，再多也没有了orz注意事项：1. 虽然按从早到晚的时间顺序写的，但是不同章节不一定是同一天，所以看起来事件时间有冲突和隔了一个小时就差了8个时区什么的都很正常2. 《间奏》全篇黑白无互动3. 虽然以第三人称为主，但是其他乱入也是有的4. 所有注意事项适用于《间奏》全部章节5. 脑洞在亡国之前，所以各种被打脸





	间奏

**Author's Note:**

> 雀仔单人主，某人没出场我也不好意思标cp，大家心知肚明就好了
> 
> 无印R2之间的事情，当年的脑洞，现在看看亡国真是被官方啪啪啪打脸
> 
> 某个角落里翻出来的，再多也没有了orz
> 
>  
> 
> 注意事项：  
> 1\. 虽然按从早到晚的时间顺序写的，但是不同章节不一定是同一天，所以看起来事件时间有冲突和隔了一个小时就差了8个时区什么的都很正常  
> 2\. 《间奏》全篇黑白无互动  
> 3\. 虽然以第三人称为主，但是其他乱入也是有的  
> 4\. 所有注意事项适用于《间奏》全部章节  
> 5\. 脑洞在亡国之前，所以各种被打脸

01  
他一言不发，盯着眼前巨大的屏幕。  
巨大的屏幕占据了房间的一面墙，由六十四片液晶屏上播放着全校180个摄像头二十四小时几乎无间断无死角所拍摄下来的画面。  
  
枢木朱雀，新晋圆桌骑士，前公主尤菲米亚的骑士，原特派兰斯洛特Kinghtmare驾驶，名誉布里塔尼亚人，出身为11区，前首相枢木玄武之子，为京都六家仅余两子其中之一。  
自从两个月之前被加封为圆桌骑士，随之而来的是惊人权力，显赫的地位，以及如影随形的蔑视与不屑——只不过这一次，他所宣誓的对象是布列塔尼亚的皇帝陛下，于是所有的冷嘲热讽被压在那些毕恭毕敬的礼节之下。  
用无数死伤和战功堆积出来的名号，“白色死神”，更是用血色漫过了暗处的私语。  
  
但是令赛西尔忧心忡忡的是他越发冷淡的表情和沉郁的眼神，虽然还能好好地说“我先走了”和“我回来了”。日常的身体和机体训练也没有任何异状，但是某种不安的感觉却与日俱增。难道还是对公主殿下的死不能释怀吗？  
  
罗伊德却很满意。两个月前朱雀受封之后，特派机关就从修奈泽鲁麾下转移到第七骑士名下，能够专注于开发机体并且不用为任何资金和人事问题发愁，对被称为“疯子”的他来说简直就是天堂。就连塞西尔的芥末蓝莓布丁和咖啡章鱼烧夹心可丽饼都变得不那么难以下咽了。  
  
  
但是这些细节都被新晋的第七骑士忽略了。身为圆桌，在加封之后，未曾接到任务的时不得擅自离开帝都潘多拉贡。但是在科技的面前小小的地理距离完全不值得一提。他推拒了一切宴会邀请，闭门不出。而地球另一面的校园里所有关于“那个”的监视及相关记录被源源不断地送进他的新府邸。  
  
公馆本身就昭示着这位新圆桌的权势。虽然本馆只是一座线条利落，并无多余廊柱雕像装饰的两层建筑，但是还有三座别馆，散落于面积不输于阿修福德学院的巨大庭院内。人工湖，精心修剪的花园迷宫，一望无边的平地上绿草如茵，最北边还有一片传言说是栖有猛兽的古老森林。据说这是陛下体恤在都城无亲无故的骑士，将曾载于玛丽安娜王妃名下的这处房产交置他的手上。但是事实如何，没有任何人知晓，毕竟皇家名下财产无数，除了皇宫内各人所居离宫，并不能确切分辨所属。而且又是和是那位在袭击中死去而导致阿修福德失势的王妃扯上关系，一时间各种无端猜测流言蜚语在帝都的社交圈内传播开来。  
  
但是这一切对他来说都没有意义，两个月内，除了被召集不得不进宫面见皇帝和在战场上浴血战斗之外，他的生活简单到单调：  
5点29起床，5点32分开始围绕公馆跑步热身，5点50分进入地下一层的专用训练室进行体能，空手搏斗，枪械等专门训练，6点50分结束。6点55分走出浴室。6点58分走进暗室。6点59分打开监视器，手边一杯绿茶。7点12分仆人把早饭送到门口，日式居多，但是他从来没有仔细看过送上来的是什么，只是一边看着屏幕里的影响，沉默着一口一口吃完所有食物。  
  
那个人通常在这个时候一边吃着早饭一边看新闻，视听内容无思想偏向性，或者说 那么多新闻台，打开是哪个就看哪个，中间插播广告的时候换台，然后重复以上动作直到吃完早饭。然后回到自己的房间。有时是随便挑一本放在架子上的书，有时会摆好国际象棋，自己和自己走几步棋。8点整的时候他进厨房开始准备便当，刀工娴熟毫不犹豫，两个月的便当从没重过花样，日式中式西式都不是问题，而且不仅营养荤素搭配得当，花色也漂亮地让人惊讶。双人份，但给弟弟的都更丰富些。他自己的那份里都是边角上没法弄得规整美观的部分。装盒打包完成后，放到客厅的桌子上。然后回房间收拾整理。  
8点27分，弟弟过来敲门，他穿着校服拎着书包走出房间。  
8点30分，兄弟两人出门上学。  
8点33分，朱雀走出暗室。  
  
01END

 

 

 

 

02  
  
9：19 a.m.  
  
波利亚山脚的阿耶都地区，在战争之前是一片广袤的野生林地。秋日暖阳下披上金红色的和缓山丘是近旁马德里居民的最爱。但昔日美景不再，此刻的阿耶都不过是E.U.和布列塔尼亚双方争夺的一个小阵地而已。郁郁葱葱的森林早已被无数炮弹和火焰所吞噬，残留下来的只有焦黑的土壤。唯有裸露在外的树根，在肃杀战场上巍巍颤颤地提醒着人们着二十年前如画的风景。  
  
距离计划的开战还有十一分钟，双方保持着静默，只有单数的机体和炮击单位在做着最后的部署。  
  
  
虽然阿耶都并不是战略要地，但是由于这里的波利亚山脉是马德里的最后一道自然屏障--意味着目前EU艾斯派诺区域抵抗势力最后的有效战力全部退守于此。因而布里塔尼亚一侧采取了与敌方配置相当的策略：三十二台萨瑟兰，十台格拉斯顿，母舰泊于近海。另外还有常规配备的辅助单位。据事先调查，EU方共有四十台Knightmare，一百五十门以上炮台。两天前的会面中，艾斯派诺守军自恃占据地利，拒绝投降，因此交涉破裂，布列塔尼亚一方决定采取强攻。  
  
9：20 a.m.  
＂枢木卿，您的到来是在下的荣幸，但是本次战斗不过是一场困兽之斗罢了。无须第七骑士出手，属下自信可以完成这一任务。＂  
  
第七骑士的到来让旗舰上指挥部内的气氛陡然紧张起来。临时总指挥官感到无比棘手。关于这位目前皇帝陛下的新晋骑士的传闻就算他们这样长年在海外服役的下级军官也有所耳闻，可以想见他在帝都和本国是何等的话题人物。奇迹一般的升职速度，谜团重重的背景，还有那些和他紧密相连的……Numbers，杀戮公主，白色死神……  
  
在场的人多多少少都想着那些真真假假的流言蜚语，但是直面枢木朱雀的指挥官却没有这样的余裕。  
他从对上这位圆桌骑士的那一刻开始就在不停地冒着冷汗。眼前身形仍介于少年和青年之间的骑士离开他自己的专属机体的时候已经冷着一张脸。甫一落地就开口询问了战斗布局和进攻策略，在得到答复后，只是简单地点了点头，然后右脚后退了半步，一副转身即将离开的样子。猛然领悟到他打算的临时指挥情急之下拦住了他，以上一席话脱口而出。  
  
身着驾驶服的骑士却没有任何不快，只是用冰冷而不带感情的碧绿色眼睛看了满脸坚持的少尉一眼，最后微不可察地点了点头。  
  
9:23 a.m.  
  
顾不上被冷汗浸透的制服，意识到自己的提议被圆桌骑士通过之后的临时指挥少尉喊过一名参谋，指示他就沙盘，向面前的长官详细说明战斗的计划。  
  
第七骑士并不是一个多话的人，相反，他的沉默似乎有些过分。除了必要的问话之外一言不发，没有任何习惯性的小动作，站姿笔直挺拔，双手置于身侧，神色严肃而冷淡，几乎不像一个仍然未满二十岁的少年，看不出任何的喜怒。  
  
9：29 a.m.  
  
参谋战战兢兢地完成了解说之后，全场的空气仿佛随着他尾音的落下而凝固了。而受到全体注目的骑士开了口，  
  
“还有六十秒，各自归位。我不会做多余的事情。”  
  
所有人都送了一口气，转回到平常的位子上开始最后的任务指示和下达出击指令。  
  
9:47 a.m.  
战斗进入胶着状态。  
虽然布列塔尼亚一方所出动的第五代机体，萨瑟兰和格拉斯顿在技术上要领先于EU的第四代Knightmare，但是不得不承认EU方在地形上确实占据了巨大的优势。除了地下设施和掩体遍布整个阿耶都地区外，地表的改造让布列塔尼亚视线绘制的详细地形图失去了大部分的作用。整个地区简直就像是一座巨大的布满陷阱机关的迷宫，而这座迷宫在不停地变化着。虽然单纯的地形变动不会对Knightmare构成威胁，但是无形中限制了布列塔尼亚的行动，降低了行动的效率。  
另外，层出不穷地从山丘下伸出的炮口，凹陷洼地里埋伏的触发式机关，以及攻陷掩体后EU士兵引爆的炸弹等意外情况，对于反应稍稍有些迟滞的机师来说就是极大的麻烦。一不小心就会陷入暂时无法动弹而需要支援的状态中。  
  
对于布列塔尼亚来说，战斗进行了十七分钟后，一共损失了三台萨瑟兰，一台格拉斯顿，十三辆移动支援卡车。无重伤或者死亡人员，二十六人需要进入临时救护室做短暂观察。十七人接受了紧急处理，处两人由于骨折无法继续外，其余十五人已经重新投入战斗。损失和伤亡都在可接受范围之内。  
  
而相对应的EU方面则要难堪许多。原先战场上的四十台Knightmare只剩余十台左右，暴露在外的炮台几乎全数被摧毁。布列塔尼亚的工程队在强大的火力掩护下，逐一接触了阿耶都的陷阱机关。此刻，EU的防线一如其千疮百孔的阵地一般，脆弱得不堪一击。  
  
后方旗舰内的气氛随着频频传来的捷报而活跃起来。胜利女神仿佛已经在彼方向他们露出了动人的笑颜。  
  
9:59 a.m.  
  
当三台格拉斯顿，和九台萨瑟兰同时传来EU后退的消息时，指挥们毫不犹豫地下达了“继续追击”的命令。  
  
“可以吗？”  
  
一句问话仿佛一桶冰水浇下。场中的视线再一次聚集到新晋的圆桌身上。他依旧冷着一张脸，仿佛不知道自己刚刚说了何等失礼的话。  
  
“你……您，您是什么意思？”  
  
有沉不住气的人打破了僵局  
  
“……”  
  
“我为下属的失礼道歉，但是骑士大人，您之前……”  
  
“不，没什么。”  
  
白衣的骑士扫了一眼屏幕，随即便移开了目光。他并没在看任何人，眼神似乎透过显示屏落在了很远的地方。似乎是激战正酣的前线，又像是更远的地方。  
  
“难道在质疑我们的能力吗？”  
  
不知道是谁，挑衅的声音从角落里传来。站在枢木朱雀近旁的参谋吓得几乎要当场跳起来。  
  
这一句话并没有激起他的任何反应。骑士的脸色丝毫未变，他也没有做出回应。但是一旁悄悄窥视他神情的参谋准尉却发现这位阁下微微垂了垂眼睛，向左边瞥了一眼。  
  
左边？那里什么都没有。难道是在回想什么吗？  
  
联想到这位骑士在十一区的种种传闻，准尉在心里摇了摇头，重新把注意力投入眼前屏幕上的实时战况上。  
  
10:04 a.m.  
  
“报告！有埋伏！”  
“敌方出现增援！”  
“G小队遭遇围攻！”  
“地下，地……啊！”  
  
20秒前，布里塔尼亚军把EU剩余兵力比如了死角，正预备进行劝降时，场面发生了急剧的变化。原本是巨大山体的地方变成了隐藏的基地，先前不存在的机体逐一显现出来。对比之下，在激战过后又进行追击的布里塔尼亚军的能源几乎已经耗尽。猎人和猎物的角色在刹那间对换。  
  
10：05 a.m.  
  
沉默的骑士猛地走到了前台。  
“从现在开始，以第七圆桌骑士，枢木朱雀的身份下令此战的指挥权由我全权接管，各分队听从我的命令。”  
  
“工程队，后撤到L6。”  
“医护组紧急动员，准备大量收容伤员。”  
“后援机动组向两点方向出动，回收机师和未损毁车辆。”  
“可行动单位集结，相互掩护后撤。”  
“务必在五十秒内撤出以M3为中心，半径1274米的地区。”  
  
最后一个字说完，他头也不回地大步踏出指挥室。  
  
33秒后，兰斯洛特·征伐出动。  
  
打开的公告频道里，传来介于少年和青年的冷冽声音。  
  
“对于放下武器的人，我将不进行任何攻击。”  
  
片刻的静默后，迎接白色机体的是无数迎面而来的弹炮。地面上所有的火力对着空中唯一的一个目标，倾泻而出。  
  
可惜的是，兰斯洛特，不，应该说是第七骑士在一轮炮击完毕之前就只身冲入了敌阵。不可思议地操作和令人无暇反应的速度，加上压倒性的力量和不要命的攻击——却每每能在最后一瞬化险为夷——只凭着一家机体，阿耶都地区便上演了一幕比之前更加炙热，更加可怖的杀戮之剧。这不是计谋的比拼，也非势均力敌的战斗，只是单方面的镇压而已。  
  
10:12 a.m.  
  
忍不住微微颤抖的少尉在关闭了与第七骑士的通话之后，对全舰宣布了阿耶都地区已被攻下的战报。并下令出动萨瑟兰和格拉斯顿押送俘虏和运送缴获物资。  
  
“……那枢木卿？”  
“阁下已经先行一步，回本国报告了。”  
闻言，指挥室里的喧闹变小了，所有人不约而同地举起右手，想着本国的方向行了一个礼。  
  
02END

 

 

03  
  
10:30 a.m.  
  
“殿下，枢木卿求见。”  
“啊！快让他过来吧。”  
  
不消片刻，便可以听见靴子隔着地毯敲在大理石上的声音。不同于女仆们的随意，是特意轻缓下来的步伐。听见大门打开又关上的声音，娜娜莉在心里默数着“一、二、三、四……”到第八下的时候，熟悉的声音在身前响起。  
  
“朱……”  
“第七骑士枢木朱雀，参见殿下……”  
  
少女的叹息打断了一板一眼的公式化禀报，她的声音里带上了些微的苦涩，  
  
“这里没有其他人，不要这样对我说话啊。”  
  
随即，这名无法视物的少女操作着轮椅向他靠近了一点，并示意他上前。虽然偌大的房间内只有他们两人，但是白衣的骑士仍然一丝不苟地向她行了礼，然后走到她面前，单膝跪下。他柔声问道。  
  
“一切都还好吗，娜娜莉？”  
“嗯，”稍稍顿了一顿之后，娜娜莉露出了笑容，“大家都对我很好。我很感激他们。父皇也是……”  
  
她坐在精雕细琢的桃花心木桌台边，明亮的日光透过紧邻的落地窗洒在她浅金的长发上。因为没有外出活动，因此今天只身着一件轻薄的及踝嫩黄色纱裙，更衬得她原本就白皙的肤色更加透明。虽然目不能视也不便于行，而且仍然满怀心事，但是她依旧露出了笑容。天真、美好、单纯，干净得没有一丝杂质，就如同温室里被人精心呵护的娇贵花朵一样。  
  
……被人小心翼翼地捧在掌心呵护着……  
  
突然朱雀搭在扶手上的左手被什么轻轻碰了一下。是娜娜莉，她摸索着捧起了那只搭在她轮椅扶手上的熟悉的少年的手，从八年前相遇到现在，她仍然能在碰触的第一时间认出来的人。她的动作温柔而小心，仿佛是捧着易碎的珍宝一般。  
  
——其实那不过是沾满血腥的杀人凶器而已。  
  
一念及此，朱雀忍不住打了个轻颤。他下意识地把这念头压回心底，想要装作什么都没发生的样子。但是他的左手正被娜娜莉握住，而生性敏感的少女露出了担心地神情，开了口。  
  
“朱雀，真的没问题吗？是不舒服，还是哪里痛呢？”  
  
他说不出口。  
  
如此明媚的好天气里，她应该是被众人环绕着，开心地在大草坪上野餐，和三两好友们一起沐浴于阳光下，享受如花一般的年华。而不是被关在这密不透风的牢笼里，披上珍珠和金线的华丽囚服，只能向外眺望——不，她甚至无法眺望自由。  
  
而这一切，都是拜他所赐。  
  
他无法把真相说出口，只得装出没事的样子。  
  
“真的不要紧，只是最近比较忙而已。把你从日本接回来都已经一个月了，我却没能来多看看你。”  
  
“真的这么忙啊……也是，父皇大人的专属骑士呢，很了不起哦，朱雀。但是也请不要勉强自己，如果朱雀倒下的话，不只是我，哥哥大人也……哥哥他也会难过的。”  
  
如果她能够张开那双淡紫色的眼睛，那么此刻映入她眼帘的朱雀一定不是她所熟知的那个人。  
  
白衣的骑士突然变了脸色，死死地咬着下唇，血色顿失的面容上眉头紧皱着，全身都紧绷起来——除了他的左手。  
  
长时间的沉默让她稍稍有些不安，正当娜娜莉尝试着要询问的时候，少年安定的声音响了起来。  
  
“不用担心，娜娜莉。我没事的，而且我也在托人寻找鲁鲁修。所以没事的。”  
“还有，对不起，娜娜莉。”  
  
他松开了手，轻轻地吻了吻她的手背，满怀歉意地说道，  
  
“抱歉，我必须得走了。但是明天会再来的。”  
  
她只来得及说一句“请慢走。”就听见渐渐远离的脚步声。  
  
轮椅上的少女在心里默默地数着“一、二、三、四”，到第六下的时候，门口传来打开又关上的声响。然后一切归于寂静。  
  
“朱雀……还有哥哥……这到底是怎么了呢？”  
  
03 END


End file.
